


Abandon

by TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt



Series: Steven Universe One-Shots [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt/pseuds/TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt
Summary: Blue Diamond and Greg have a little talk.Set during Greg's kidnapping, featuring Blue.





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> it's just wholesome interactions what more could you want
> 
> Requested by Chaoslord#0227 (Pink Pearl) on Discord. (They asked for Greg x Blue Diamond. *sweats profusely*)
> 
> had no idea how to ship these two at first so.... this happened

“Whoaa! Put me down! Please!” the human shrieked. Blue Diamond’s grip only tightened, and it seemed to become desperate. “Whoa, put me down, Your Highness!”

 

Blue paid no attention to the being’s pleas as she strode to her palanquin, nor did it pay any attention to the faint shouting in the background, which sounded something like “Dad! Dad!”

 

It started shouting “Steven! No, please, I need to go back!” and Blue was reminded instantaneously of herself towards Yellow Diamond and her pleas to go back to Earth one last time. Yellow refused to allow her, over and over, but Blue had still snuck one more trip back to the odd planet.

 

It was only when Blue had made it to her room, with her pearl outside, when she had placed the human down gently onto the floor. It immediately began pacing and yelling.

 

“What am I supposed to do? Earth is my home! All of my loved ones are there, and I still have to take care of Steven, and…” The creature spun around and faced Blue. “Please, I beg of you, Your Highness. I need to go back!”

 

Blue tipped her head. “I know the feeling, but I cannot. Unless you would like to be obliterated by the geo-weapon?”

 

“You mentioned geo-weapon earlier. What is this thing?”

 

Blue shook her head. “This is something you would not understand. Even I cannot understand why Yellow Diamond planned to destroy the planet, so I doubt that you can, human.”

 

“Er…” The human scratched his head. “My name is Greg.”

 

“Greg. Ga-reg. Grr… eg? What a funny sounding name,” Blue chuckled. “I’m surprised at humanity’s creativity. Greg, was it?”

 

“Yeah, it’s Greg all right. But Your Highness, if I’m going to die on Earth, then I’d rather die with my son, rather than leave him all alone back there.”

 

Blue raised an eyebrow. “How curious. You would rather shorten your already brief life just to be with someone?”

Greg nodded. Blue could see the determination in his eyes as he replied “Yes. I love him more than anything, he’s been my everything ever since the love of my life disappeared. I can’t stay out here. I won’t be able to live with myself if he disappears before I can see him ever again.”

 

She would have done the same for Pink.

 

She should have never ignored her pleas for help. She should have never disregarded her claims about the Crystal Gem rebellion. She should have never left her to deal with Rose Quartz on her own.

 

Blue would do anything to see her again.

 

Her fingers shook as she rose her hand, struggling to keep her composure, when suddenly the door opened.

 

“My Diamond, we have arrived.”

 

Blue barely remembered the events that occurred afterwards. She only remembered sending Greg into the zoo, and returning back to the room where she had her conversation with Greg.

 

Was she wrong to place Greg in the zoo?

 

Should she find this other loved one he spoke of?

 

Was it too late for her to return Greg back to Earth?

 

Blue shook her head in determination.

 

Earth was going to be destroyed soon. Greg would be the last piece of Pink’s legacy that she could possibly preserve.

 

When she found out Greg had disappeared from the zoo, seemingly moments after she had placed him there, her anger could not even be contained by Yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> one shot requests are oPEN
> 
> Tumblr: thediamondauthoritydidit.tumblr.com  
> Discord: Alpha#5116


End file.
